Endgame
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Takes place about six to seven years after the events of Excaliferb. Chapter Two is up and it's the final one. T because the author is paranoid. Also on my dA Account, same story title, deviant: Shadow26Robot. Chapter two is another story under the chapter title on my dA.
1. Endgame

_**I own nothing except the Story. Heh, I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping. Confound my mind. :D Anywhoo enjoy or Flame I don't care.**_

The wave of dark magic was rushing towards Ferbalot. Ferbalot braced himself for the dark rush that would inevitably kill him. Something blocked the path of the dark magic. Ferbalot opened his eyes to see one of the Sprites, formerly a water sprite, intercepting the dark magic with her own body. As the black light ended, she sank to her knees and gave Ferbalot a weak smile.

"Why did you just do that?" Ferbalot choked out.

The sprite simply gave him another weak smile before she replied, "This was supposed to be my endgame."

"What?"

"Unfortunately all elemental sprites, in particular those who gain the marks of all four of the elements, know how and generally when they are going to die. When you have such a close knit group as ours, everyone knows when one of their fellow sprites is going to die. This is why Isabelle didn't want me with you brave need to carry on though, you have an important task ahead of you."

She looked over at where her elemental staff was laying. It was slowly turning into dust. She gave a weak laugh before looking into the knight's dark blue eyes. He stared back into her equally dark blue eyes.

"You have to promise this Sir Ferbalot. Promise me you'll tell Isabelle that I felt no pain? I don't want her mourning me because I died a painful death," She pleaded.

Ferbalot struggled to find to words to voice his thoughts, "You want me to lie to her?"

"Yes, I don't want her lingering upon my death. It'll only cloud her judgement when her clarity is needed."

"It has just occurred to me kind lady, that while you know my name I don't know yours."

"Greta, is my name kind sir," was the answer Ferbalot received.

"How long will it be until you are gone, kindly sprite?"

"Not long, my staff is almost gone, then the dark magic will start upon me. However there is a good thing that comes from a death of a sprite, and that is a horrible curse laid upon the one who wrought such a dark crime against nature. We are in fact nature spirits meant to guide the wayward brother and your companions as well as my sister sprites will arrive as I depart this life and service," Greta replied as she stared at the sky, unable to move as the dark magic ate away at her life force.

"Service?" Ferbalot inquired with slight shock.

"I might come back as something else or maybe not," Greta replied with another weak laugh, and then a sharp gasp as the dark magic began to eat away at her body.

"I'm staying with you until you-" Ferbalot stopped as he watched her slowly dissolve into dust. He decided to do one thing upon impulse, a thing he had been wanting to do since a week after Greta was assigned to be his guide by the Lady of the Lake. Ferbalot leaned down and kissed the human-sized sprite on the lips.

To his surprise Greta gave a weak choking laugh, "I fall in love with a human knight and I find out as I dissolve that he felt the same way. Life is ironic that way. Always remember this Ferbalot, I will always be with you in your heart."

With those final words the last of her body dissolved into dust and was carried off by the wind just as his brother and their two friends came over the ridge. The other sprites whom had helped them on their first quest let out a lamenting sound as the dust swirled around them and was scattered in all directions by the wind.

Ferbalot stood up with his sword, Excaliferb, and placed the powerful sword back in it's scabbard. Ferbalot now vowed vengeance upon the Necromancer who killed Greta. The other former Water Sprites as well. The Necromancer had to be tried in front of the Lady of the Lake and the Lady of the Puddle. So the Sprites, the teenaged Knight, Mage, Elf and Ruffian set off to find the Necromancer and bring him back to face his crimes against not only nature but against the gracious Ladies as well, but that's another story for another time.

_**Ah don't ya just love fictions that come to you at like One AM and you spend almost an hour on it? Review if you liked, heck review if you didn't.**_


	2. Darkness

_**This takes place six months later. After Greta had dissolved, Ferablot and his companions and the Sprites went out tracking the Necromancer. It took them a long time to find him, and this is what happens upon their return.**_

The odd group approached the armored statue slowly. It was hold a staff similar to the ones the Sprites used. Out of it's back was fragmented wings. As the group stopped, It spoke making it clear it wasn't a statue.

"Halt," It barked, it's voice clearly female.

She held up the staff as she pointed to the members of the group. "The Sprites have free passage, the Elf and The Ruffian, not an ounce of magic within them, The knight who found and lost a love. The Necromancer who caused the knight such pain, the Ladies are awaiting you. The young mage, you must prove you bear no ill will to my Ladies."

A wave of power was launched at Phineas and he simply deflected it. He did not strike back at the warrior. She seemed satisfied with Phineas' response. She filp the staff around and gave them a motion that they should follow her. They met another guard who relieved them of the Necromancer.

"Warrior, you no longer have to wear the helm," The Lady of the Puddle directed and the the helm melted away revealing a vaguely familiar face.

The Warrior bowed respectfully and the Lady of the Lake spoke, "Warrior will you please leave us alone with these Sprites and adventurers."

The Warrior once again bowed respectfully and retreated from the chambers. Once The Lady of the Lake was sure the Warrior was gone, she spoke again, "So you've noticed whom she looks like. I'm going to tell you this once and only once, she needs to find her own way back. She needs to regain what she lost. You adventures may leave and wait with the Warrior, I need to give an assignment to your Sprite friends."

They gave each other confused looks before they were ushered out of the chambers by Millie, the sprite with poofy light brown hair. The Warrior's head jerked up with the chamber doors close. She gave them a grin as if she knew something they didn't.

"Private consultation with the Sprites," she said simply before stand stock still once again.

The Lady of the Puddle sighed before she spoke, "Isabel you must know that ye can not help her at this time. She must rise or fall on her own. I know you care for her but this is something she has to do alone. She must regain it by herself, otherwise she'll become a Forgotten. You know our laws are absolute Addison, no use protesting it."

Is there any way we could do something, Vanessa?" Isabel asked hesitantly.

Vanessa glanced at her mother, whom shook her head. Her mother knew more about the Sprites in general than she did, especially ones whose live were forcibly ended. The Lady of the Lake spoke now, "Other than accompanying her as she does her current duty? No. That Necromancer is her final test. She's regained most of who she is, except her memories and sense of being. If she can pass that final trial she'll be able to re-join you but she'll be able to use a higher level of combat magic."

Isabel's voice trembled as she asked her next question, "What is going to be done about the Necromancer?"

Vanessa answered this one, " We can not tell you. It is something she must decide _alone_."

After nearly three months of hanging out and joking around with the Warrior, it was time for the Necromancer's trial. Isabel and the other sprites were ushered into the large cavern where it was set to be held. Phineas and Ferbalot and their companions were allowed to watch. The Warrior Sprite had her helm back on and a large thick sword held in hand. The Necromancer was lead out, runes were painted on his skin so he couldn't kill anything was also shackled so no harm would come to the guards.

"Warrior, your final task is to execute the Necromancer," The Lady of the Lake spoke solemnly.

The Warrior nodded simply. She swung the huge sword. Isabel, the other Sprites and the group of adventurers averted their eyes. Their attention was grabbed when the heard the clatter of metal against stone. When they opened their eyes, they found that the Necromancer's shackles had been cut.

"Why pray tell Warrior you didn't execute the Necromancer?" The Lady of the Lake inquired.

"Even though he took the life of a Sprite, he doesn't deserve to be executed. It doesn't seem right," The Warrior spoke softly, "I couldn't do it. I feel the need to help, not destroy."

"Guards take the Necromancer away," The Lady of Puddle ordered.

As soon as the Necromancer was taken away, a bright light filled the chamber. The light was so bright that it caused everyone to cover their eyes and closed them. When the light subsided, everyone with the exception of the Warrior and the Ladies were looking at each other in confusion. It was then the Warrior Sprite spoke.

"So that was the key to restoring me to my nearly original self?" She inquired.

"Yes, Greta it was. However because your service as a Warrior makes you adept in combat magic now," The Lady of the Lake nodded.

"What happens to the Necromancer now?" Greta inquired, her armor morphing into a tunic and pants. Her wings fluttered slightly as she asked.  
"He will face the judgement of my self and the other Elementals," The Lady of the Lake simply stated.

"Alright. Is it okay if I re-join my friends m'lady?" Greta asked.

"Yes, seeing how it's been nearly nine months," The Lady of the Lake nodded, and then standing up, taking her and her daughter away in a rush of water.

Isabel was the first of the Sprites over the barricade of managed to crush Greta in a hug before any of the others could move.

"Isabel, you're crushing me," Greta managed to say.

"Oh sorry Greta, I just missed you so much," Isabel apologized a few moments before the two were dogpiled by the rest of the small group of sprites.

Ferbalot cleared his throat and the close knit group of Sprites stood up. He came over to Greta and enveloped her in a tight hug. To her surprise she found that he was crying silent tears. He whisper into her ear: "Please don't ever do that to me again."

"Don't worry I won't," She returned quietly, she was finally free of the darkness that clouded who she was for so long.

_**There we go Finally done with this particular story arc. Feel Free to drop a review.**_


End file.
